¿Qué pasaría si fuera tu?
by Andrea Silveira
Summary: ¿Cómo puedes superar a la persona que amabas?
1. Chapter 1

_What If I were you_

_._

_._

_._

_Yaten ha muerto. Incapaz de seguir su vida con la persona que más amaba, Mina se aísla en su cuarto sin querer hablar con nadie. Es entonces cuando se le pide a un robot que tome el lugar de Yaten y trate de ayudar a Mina a volver a encontrar el significado de la vida. El "remplazo" de Yaten tiene problemas para entender los sentimientos de ella hacia su difunto amado, además de no poder comprender una situación mucho más allá de ser querido por alguien._

_._

_¿Cómo se continúa en la vida sin la persona que más amabas?_

.

* * *

—Yaten ha muerto. —habló una voz con mucha nostalgia. Aquella persona rompió a llorar. —¿Cómo puede ser la vida tan cruel?

—Cálmate, Serena. —dijo una segunda voz agachándose a ayudar a la chica que en cuestión estaba arrodillada llorando. —Por el bien de Mina, tenemos que ser fuertes y ayudarla.

—No puede ser posible. —le susurro con un nudo en la garganta. —Seiya… haz algo.

—Te prometo que lo haré. —respondió con una débil voz.

* * *

_Yo no entendía como se sentía Yaten._

—K02, deja de perseguir a esa mariposa. —dijo un señor de tercera edad molesto que K02 no obedezca sus órdenes. —Entra de una vez.

K02 veía el mundo de una forma diferente. Formaba parte de una asociación dedicada a ayudar a los humanos a superar, acompañar y otras cosas más. Para eso lo habían creado, hace tiempo asignaron a K02 con un anciano para acompañarlo en lo que le quedaba de vida. El aspecto de K02 dejaba mucho de qué hablar, su aspecto de robot era simple, pequeño, con todo el cuerpo cubierto de un fino acero blanco. En lo que correspondía su cara, poseía dos grandes ojos que cambiaban de color según el ambiente, tenía una boca aunque no comía nada, y una nariz que solo servía para parecer más amigable. No tenía orejas porque a los lados tenía un agujero para transmitir el sonido.

K02 corría sin alguna emoción porque los robots no poseían sentimientos o emociones, lo único que podían percibir era la naturaleza a su alrededor y porque estaban ahí. Había escuchado al anciano regañarle pero el robot quería quedarse un rato más observando la naturaleza y haciéndose preguntas de lo curioso que era el mundo humano. Cuando sin cuidado tropezó y cayó en el pavimento. Observó si había sufrido algún daño tanto de software como hardware, espero un momento y termino de analizar. Afortunadamente no sufrió nada.

Buscó donde sentarse y lo encontró justamente afuera de la casa del anciano, pero antes de llegar localizó un charco de agua. Se le quedó mirando fijamente hasta que por un reflejo divisó un gran avión. El pequeño robot al verlo enseguida volteó a ver al cielo y localizar al avión que diviso en el charco.

A lo lejos se podía observar al impresionante avión blanco. Pero solo duró unos segundos porque de repente sin más, el avión empezó a tener problemas de manejo, para el robot le resultó extraño eso por lo que quedo boquiabierto. El avión un segundo después exploto. K02 abrió la boca sorprendido, podía entender que eso había sido fallas técnicas o algo parecido.

—Señor. —dijo con una voz poco entendible. —arriba explotó algo.

El viejo Aino se asomó para ver lo que le dijo K02. Cuando alzó su vista vio como el avión caía de picado, o lo que quedaba del avión porque vio un gran humo dominante con fuego. El señor Aino se asustó.

—¡Dioses! —dijo asustado. K02 lo observó. — ¿Qué le habrá pasado a ese avión?

—No lo sé, señor. —dijo K02 detenidamente.

Vieron como desaparecía el avión entre los árboles. El anciano iba a hablar cuando escucharon el teléfono sonar.

El anciano lentamente empezó a agarrar el teléfono con un miedo voraz. Acababa de recordar un suceso que en ese momento lo inquieto.

—¿Qué sucederá? —preguntó inocentemente K02.

Cuando el anciano por fin contestó.

—¿H-Hola? —preguntó nerviosamente.

—¿Señor? —preguntó una voz al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí. —dijo entrecortadamente.

Después de unos segundos, el anciano se desmayó.

* * *

Tres días después.

K02 dudaba si asomarse o no. Desde aquella llamada el anciano había caído terriblemente. Le había dicho que lo que sucedió le había entristecido mucho, el robot no entendía eso, el sentía, se sentía incapaz de entenderlo pero se esforzaba. Habían llegado visitantes extraños.

Temía acercarse a esas personas. Pero la sala se había llenado ya, tenía que ir con el abuelo a tratar de consolarlo al fin y al cabo ese era su deber.

Al entrar a la habitación vio que varias personas lo observaban. Pudo ver que al fondo se hallaba un ataúd. Por lo que le habían enseñado en la asociación ver un ataúd significaba la muerte, si se veía eso tenían que ir con su persona a reconfortarlo.

—Señor. —dijo finalmente cuando llego a su lado. —¿Qué le sucede?

—Mi pobre K02, no puedes entender que me sucede. —dijo entrecortadamente. —Pero haces un esfuerzo.

K02 no hallaba que decir, era verdad. No estaba lo suficiente desarrollado para comprender totalmente a los humanos. El anciano miraba entristecido hacia el ataúd.

—Yaten esta muerto. —comenzó a decir. — Ese Yaten quien casi nunca dejaba a Mina murió. —aclaró su garganta lo más que podía. —Mina no puede sonreír… no duerme, no quiere escuchar, no quiere comer, no puede llorar.

El anciano rompió en llanto, K02 lo sujeto para que no se cayera. Era hora de llevarlo a la cama a que descansara.

Pasaron unas horas, el funeral había terminado. Las personas se habían ido, y el anciano había despertado.

K02 observaba a la persona que estaba tendida ahí, llena de quemaduras, un cadáver. K02 no sabía qué hacer para que el anciano se pusiera feliz. Escuchó unos pasos y miró, era el anciano que se sentó en una silla. Puso sus manos sobre la mesa, K02 lo observaba en silencio.

—K02…—Dijo el anciano débilmente. —Ayúdanos a salvar a esa niña…—K02 se había levantado y se acercaba lentamente al anciano con un gesto curioso. —Si eres tú, puedes convertirte en él.

K02 volteó a ver el ataúd.

—Conviértete y salva a esa niña.

K02 volteó a ver de nuevo al anciano y asintió con la cabeza. Un objeto resplandecía en la mesa, el anciano había asentado un cubo de rubik que tenía escrita letras. Aquella noche llovía fuertemente.

* * *

_Su corazón se ha cerrado._

—Me convertí en humano. —dijo el robot K02, estaba sentado con muchos cables insertados a él. Había sido un proceso difícil de llevar. Jugaba con el cubo rubik que le entregó el anciano.

Literalmente se había transformado, del pequeño robot que era a un robot mucho más alto que simulaba muy bien al de un humano. Estaba en una habitación blanca, ahí había sido el proceso de transformación, la asociación había aceptado la petición del anciano.

Mientras intentaba armar una cara del rubik, de un portazo se abrió la puerta entrando un señor de aspecto lleno, con lentes. Era su doctor.

—Lo siento, llegue tarde. —respondió con poco aliento.

K02 asintió.

—Doctor, soy Yaten a partir de hoy. —dijo amablemente.

—Eso, esta bien. —respondió el doctor mientras iba a su computadora a checar el estado actual del robot. —Entonces, ¿cómo se siente ser humano?

—¿Sentir? ¿Qué es eso?. —preguntó sinceramente.

—Es ser capaz de sentir. — se acercó a él, y le empezó a quitar los cables. —Te he puesto un software que te hará capaz de sentir.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué esperas Yaten? —preguntó sorprendido. —Arriba esos ánimos ¡es hora de irte!

—Ah…—fue lo que dijo confundido.

* * *

_Yo quiero que vivas una vez más._

—Detente…—susurró una voz femenina. Y un instante después despertó de golpe. —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué paso esto? —empezó a llorar.

Ya era demasiado tarde, miro a sus lados en busca de la piedra. Se asomó por la ventana y vio unos pájaros pasar lentamente al resplandeciente cielo azul.

* * *

Para Yaten era su primera vez en subirse al tren. Tardo un poco en entender su funcionamiento, el doctor no lo había acompañado y tampoco le dijo como sobrevivir a la ciudad.

Se encontraba sentado leyendo una revista que trataba las emociones. Se lo había regalado la asociación para tener un mejor acercamiento a los humanos y sus complicadas emociones.

Yaten recordó lo que le había dado el doctor antes de irse.

_Ya estaba saliendo de la habitación cuando el doctor lo recordó._

—_Espera, espera Yaten. —dijo mientras corría en busca de unas cosas, desde esa perspectiva se observaba como se sacudía su enorme panza. —Toma._

_Yaten observó las cosas, era una especie de mapa y el otro era el rubik que había jugado hace unos instantes._

—_Gracias. —pero sorprendidamente vio que una cara del rubik había formado unas palabras. — ¿Mina y el pasado?_

—_Yaten escribió eso. —dijo el doctor._

_Yaten empezó a girar por los lados el cubo de rubik hasta que se formó otro texto._

—_Días con Mina. —dijo curioso._

—_Este es el deseo final dado por Yaten. —dijo orgullosamente el doctor. Aquel doctor conoció a Yaten, por lo que sabía cosas de él. Le dio unas palmadas a Yaten y se despidió de él y cerró la puerta._

Saco el cubo de rubik y leyó de nuevo lo que Yaten le había escrito a Mina "Días con Mina" sonrió nostálgicamente. Él no conoció a Yaten, por lo que no podía imitar su personalidad ni su actitud.

—Hemos llegado a la estación de Tokio, por favor bajen cuidado. —anunciaron. —Repito, hemos llegado a la estación de Tokio…

Yaten guardo el cubo de rubik en su bolsillo. Había mucha gente que bajaba y subía al tren por lo que ese fue su primer problema humano: Salir del tren. Entre empujones logró salir pero exhausto.

Recuperaba el aliento mientras se encontraba con las manos en sus rodillas. Cuando por fin recupero el aliento, salió de la estación. Observaba a todo momento el mapa que le había proporcionado el doctor Choi. Ahí tenía anotado donde estaba la casa de Minako.

Yaten observo asombrado lo grande que era Tokio, avanzó por las calles hasta que llegó a un rio donde vio que la gente pasaba alegremente por el camino de piedras hasta llegar al otro lado. Él bajo cuidadosamente hasta el césped y avanzó en dirección hasta ese puente de piedras.

Veía la corriente mientras cruzaba el rio, pero dado un momento se detuvo a observar su silueta en el reflejo del agua.

—Me he convertido en humano. —dijo para sí mismo. Su aspecto en verdad que había cambiado, ahora era un chico de piel blanca, con ojos verdes como aceitunas y un cabello plateado que le caía en una coleta. —En aras de conseguir que Minako sienta lo que es vivir de nuevo, vine a esta ciudad como Yaten.

Lanzó un suspiro largo.

Los niños a lo lejos jugaban con una pequeña pelota. Hacia esa dirección se encontraba la casa de Mina.

* * *

—¿Fue la decisión correcta? —preguntó el anciano que yacía sentado meciéndose, sentía mucha tristeza.

—No sabría decirle. —contestó el doctor. —Pero ha sido lo mejor.

—Solo queda esperar. —finalizo nostálgico.

* * *

—_Yaten… ¿era una persona cruel?_

_¿Pueden mis sentimientos llegar a él?_

_Era demasiado tarde._

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Regrese con una nueva trama :)**

**Ya se, no acabo ninguna de mis historias y ya meto otra xD**

**Estaba indecisa sobre en que anime o libro poner esta historia, la verdad me ha encantado mucho. Esta basada en una película que imploro si no la haz visto no la veas a menos que quieras super spoilearte xD**

**Te recomiendo si la haz visto discreción n.n **

**Espero que les agrade el prólogo :) Y me digan sus opiniones n.n**

**¿Se imaginaba a un Yaten robot? ¿A que murió? :( ¿A que Mina este super decaída? :(**

**Un beso, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :***


	2. Temporal

Hola a todos :)  
Paso a decir que no los tengo abandonados! Por supuesto que acabare mis historias, es solo que he estado ocupada últimamente con mi universidad. Y respecto a unas historias, todavía no tengo ideas de como continuarlas. Pero es por si tenían el pendiente, les prometo que pronto actualizare :* Al igual que estoy pensando en hacer historias del anime Fairy Tail, para los que les guste ese anime ^^

Nos vemos pronto :3

Subo de nuevo el aviso T-T no había visto que se subio tan mal :c


End file.
